Swaging devices have been proposed for swaging articles where the device has a plurality of forming dies surrounding the article to be formed and where the forming action results from an impact of the dies onto the article. The total energy required in moving the dies so that they impact onto the article with sufficient force necessary to deform it are considerable and die wear in such a device is excessive. Further it is difficult in many of the devices to adapt them for automatic feed of the articles where they are, for example, to be joined onto other articles such as sleeve-like fittings being joined onto cores.
It has been proposed in an effort to reduce the forces acting on the dies to taper the surfaces of the die engaging the article to be deformed so that the die engages the article gradually. Even so, energy required to move the dies is considerable.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a swaging device in which tool or die wear is reduced, which requires a minimum of energy necessary to move the dies so that they will deform an article, and which may be easily adapted for automatic feed of articles to be formed to the device.